Sastiel is Having a Baby!
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Follow up on Sam Reading FanFiction. Castiel is angel pregnant and Sam is the father! I'm bringing back Gabriel and Balthazar for this story because I think I wanna make you guys laugh with this story. Sastiel fic!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Dean was denied a threesome with random bar sluts only to be granted a threesome with his brother and a friggin' angel. The morning after was a bitch, Cas was gone, and Sam was being all awkward.

Considering the fact that they had just had sex with each other, Sam and Dean didn't think they should just dive into hunting. So no newspaper, or research just a week of awkward conversations avoiding the subject.

'This is stupid.' Sam said as he marched into Dean's room where his brother was relaxing, listening to some Metallica on his headphones.

'What are you still trying to pass level one of flappy bird?' Dean teased as he took off the headphones.

'What? No.' Sam said in his classic embarrassed lying voice.

Dean rose his brows at his brother.

'OK, yes, but that is not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what we haven't talked about since last week.' Sam said.

'There is nothing to talk about, I was drunk, you were horny and Cas was curious.' Dean said quickly wanting to drop the subject.

'Most people don't just fuck their brothers and angels out of horny-ness, drunkenness, or curiosity.' Sam backfired.

'Why won't you let it go?' Dean asked angrily.

'Because we promised Cas we wouldn't act like it never happened.' Sam said back.

Dean had no come back for that one, if there is one thing Dean doesn't like is someone who breaks a promise or a deal. Dean sighed loudly in surrender, causing his brother to smile in triumph. He knew he could get Dean to talk about it, took a week, but he did it.

'Good, now call Cas.' Sam said.

'Why do I gotta call all the time?' Dean whined.

'Because Cas lives in your ass.' Sam teased as he sat next to Dean.

'And I live in yours and you live in his.' Dean mumbled.

'Just call him.' Sam instructed.

'Cas, you got your ears on? If you do, get here now, we gotta talk about what happened last week.' Dean said out loud with his eyes closed.

'Now was that so hard?' Sam asked with a grin.

'I feel like I need a friggin' rape shower.' Dean grunted.

'Have you been forced into sexual intercourse?'

The Winchester brothers turned around and saw their favorite angel standing there looking at Dean in concern and (Dean will never admit it) possessiveness.

'No Cas, I haven't been raped, it's just another thing I say.' Dean dismissed.

Castiel visibly relaxed at that statement.

'Then if not for the vengeful smiting of Dean's rapist, why did you just call me?' Cas asked in pure confusion.

'I don't have a rapist!' Dean exclaimed.

'We called you because we think it's about time we talked about what happened the other night.' Sam interrupted getting them back on track.

'You mean when we all fornicated?' Cas asked.

'Yeah.' Sam said with a small laugh.

'About that, I have something I need to tell you both.' Cas said as he looked down at his sleeve, something his vessel Jimmy did before giving bad news.

'What happened?' Dean asked getting ready for the worst news ever.

'I was...followed here, not by a enemy or anyone dangerous.' Cas said quickly.

'Then who?' Sam asked.

'Gabriel and Balthazar.'Castiel mumbled.

'What?! They're dead!' Sam said in shock.

'Yeah, because no one comes back from death around here. Seriously, is Death on vacation or something?' Dean said in frustration.

'You killed Balthazar, are you sure he's not dangerous?' Sam asked in worry.

'Believe me, he got his revenge.' Cas grumbled.

'What did he do to you?' Dean asked going into protective mode.

Cas sighed before his wings made their second appearance to the two hunters, however this time they were hot pink instead of that beautiful black.

Dean had no shame in laughing at the angel, Sam was holding back but his grin showed his amusement.

'Its not funny. I'm a joke in heaven right now, they wont even assign me the most basic duties like miracle working. It's humiliating.' Castiel pouted.

'You gotta admit its a little funny, I mean when the hell did he do this?' Dean asked once his laughter died down.

'I think he used some sort of spell, or it was with the help of Gabriel and his trickster abilities.' Cas guessed.

'Well lets just hope this all they had planned for you.' Sam said hopefully.

'Aw, isn't that cute? I think he actually thought we were done with them.'

The trio that was Team Free Will turned and saw two very familiar faces.

'Gabriel and Balthazar, you guys look different. Did you do something to your hair?' Dean asked jokingly.

'No actually, but the last time you saw us we were dead, so us breathing must be the difference.' Balthazar said.

'Yeah, that must be it. What do you want?' Dean asked.

'Honestly, I'm here to enjoy the view of Castiel's lovely wings.' Balthazar said happily.

'I hate you. I really do.' Castiel said calmly to said angel.

'We both know you don't, in fact a few centuries ago a certain someone giving me a feather.' Balthazar teased with a wink.

'I was only a cherub and it was my first season, I didn't know any better.' Castiel said in his own defense.

'Not that this isn't hilarious, but I'm here on official business.' Gabriel said.

'Revenge business?' Sam asked.

'Oh Sammy, revenge is my part time, news delivery is the full time.' Gabriel said.

'What bad news do you have this time?' Dean asked.

'Its good news, great news for heaven, and its for Castiel.' Gabe said before turning his brother.

'What is it?' Cas asked in pure confusion.

'Castiel, you're pregnant.'

'WHAT?!' Sam, Dean and Cas yelled.

'And wait, there's more!' Balthazar said dramatically.

'Sammy! Congratulations! You're gonna be a daddy!' Gabriel cheered.

_THUD!_

Everyone looked down at the floor where Sam had fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthor's Note**

So, this story isn't really as popular as I hoped it would be. It got a few followers, and I appreciate everyone who followed, but I live off of reviews. So sadly, I'm gonna be putting this story on hiatus until further notice.

I am sorry for the inconvenience, if you really want an update on this story PM me or leave a review.

Again sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam awoke with a jump when he felt ice cold water splash over his face.

'WHAT?! What happened?!' Sam yelled as he jolted up into a sitting position.

'Nothing really, Gabriel and Balthazar are alive, Castiel has pink wings, oh and did I mention that he is pregnant with your kid!' Dean said sarcastically.

'What?' Sam said dumbly while searching the room for said angel.

He saw Castiel was standing behind him looking very worried. Sam ran his hands down his wet face and then through his wet hair before standing up.

'What do you mean he's pregnant? He's a dude, and dudes don't get pregnant, it's basic science.' Sam said, mostly trying to assure himself.

'The mere fact that I exist proves your "basic science" to be utterly irrelevant. Also, though my vessel is male, angels have no definite gender, and any of us can get pregnant. I'm not completely surprised by this, we didn't use contraceptive, and the possibility of this was rather high.' Castiel informed in his usual emotion less voice.

'I'm gonna be father, I'm gonna have a kid with an angel. I'm gonna be a father because I didn't wear a condom in a gay threesome. My baby's mother is dude…' Sam rambled absentmindedly.

Dean saw that Cas was looking more and more uneasy as Sam kept talking.

'OK, Sam shut up, just tell us what you remember so I know what I need to fill you in on.' Dean instructed.

'Uh, I remember seeing Gabriel and Balthazar coming here and Gabriel telling us Cas was pregnant and then him saying I was the daddy.' Sam recalled.

'Well while you were snoozing I was doing your job and finding out what the hell is going on and what we were dealing with.' Dean said.

'I would rather you not speak of me and my pregnancy as if it is a regular case.' Castiel interrupted.

'Sorry, man.' Dean apologized.

'All is well, you may continue.' Castiel said.

'So apparently, and most importantly, a pregnant angel is gonna be very dependent on the father. So your freak out just now was real smooth.' Dean said with a sarcastic thumbs up.

Sam turned to where Castiel was standing.

'Is that true, Cas?' Sam asked the angel.

'Yes, we will need to be cared for and there will be a strong desire to please the father.' The angel admitted while keeping his eyes strongly focused on the floor.

'What else?' Sam asked keeping his eyes on the angel.

'The pregnancy last nine months is pretty much identical to a normal woman's pregnancy. Gabe says he'll be by every month to check on the baby and Cas.' Dean informed.

'What about Cas, is this dangerous, what are this risk?' Sam asked.

'If the father is accepting and responsible, then everything is gonna be great, the birth is quick and painless.' Dean said, but Sam knew his brother wasn't telling him everything.

'What happens if the father isn't accepting or responsible?'

'If he's not, or if the pregnant angel believes he's not, than there will be a miscarriage and it is immediate, stomach deflates like a balloon few days. As for the need to please, if you say you don't want the baby then Cas might try to terminate the pregnancy.' Dean said seriously.

Sam was horrified, sure he wasn't expecting a kid, but now he knew he was going to. The thought of it dying before he ever meets it just made him sick.

Sam turned back to Castiel and saw that everything his big brother just said was true. He could tell by how Cas refused to look at him.

'Castiel, do you believe I accept baby?' Sam asked, placing his hands on the angel's shoulders.

'I don't really know, but I know I want to believe it.' Castiel said, still not looking at the younger Winchester.

'Castiel, look at me.' Sam said.

Castiel raised his insanely blue eyes and stared into Sam's swampy green ones.

'I accept this, all of this, you being pregnant, the baby being mine, and the fact that I'm gonna be a father. I accept it, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure you and the baby are OK.' Sam promised.

'I…I believe you.' Castiel said after a moment.

'This so Hallmark I think I just grew lady parts and went through menopause at the same damn time. Let's just start getting ready for the baby.' Dean interrupted.

'Right, we need to set up a nursery and a room for Cas.' Sam said as he let go of the angel's shoulders.

'Why don't we just put him in your room? He'll be wanting to be next to you anyway, I mean look at him right now.' Dean said pointing behind Sam.

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked before turning around only to bump into Castiel who was right behind him.

'Whoa!' Sam gasped before putting his hand over his heart to make sure it was still in his chest and not in his throat.

'See why I use to get on him about personal space issue, it's not really an issue, it's just that he has no respect for personal space.' Dean said to himself.

'I don't see the importance of it, but in this particular case, I really do desire to be close to Sam.' Castiel said before hugging Sam, resting his head on the hunter's shoulder.

Sam didn't really expect it, but hugged the angel nonetheless. Sam found he could get used to hugging Castiel more often, the guy was a good hugger. He wondered how he'd hug Castiel when he was further along; he wondered how that would look.

'I never would have pegged you for the hugging type; I kind of want one too.' Dean said.

'Bring it in big guy.' Sam said as he opened the hug and let Dean put his arms around him and Castiel.

'Thought I hadn't the desire to be close to you Dean, it's nice to have you in our hug.' Castiel said.

'Thanks Cas, does that mean I can hug you too?' Dean asked.

'No, my protective instincts are going to kick in soon.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Months into the Pregnancy**

'Sam!' Castiel yelled from their now shared bedroom.

'Yes Cas?' Sam said from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

'None of the clothes you and Dean bought me fit anymore, I think they're shrinking.' The angel said as he looked sadly at the closet full of clothes he couldn't wear.

Cas was four months along and he was rocking the baby bump. It was still easy to cover up if he wore large shirts, but big enough for his own clothes to be too tight.

'It's OK, just wear some of mine.' Sam suggested.

'I don't like your clothes, there not as comfortable as my trench coat and smell of many different species of monsters.' Castiel said plainly.

'Well, I don't know what else you can do, you're getting bigger.' Sam said as he came into the room.

'Are you calling me fat?'

Sam felt so completely and utterly stupid for not choosing his words correctly, again. Cas had been getting bigger, he was pregnant after all and the baby was half human so that meant he had to eat to feed the human baby. And Cas ate plenty, but he had gotten really sensitive by his sudden increase of body mass.

'No, I'm saying you're growing because our baby is growing inside, that means you're doing something right.' Sam saved.

'You think so?' Castiel asked with a voice full of pride.

'Totally, and I really like you in my clothes. I get to see you in my things and my baby in you at the same time.' Sam complimented.

'Well, if it'll please you, I'll wear your shirt and some sweat pants. But we are going shopping today for some more clothes for me and you.' Castiel said as he grabbed one of Sam's many plaid shirts.

'I don't see what's wrong with my clothes.' Sam said.

'I just told you, they smell horrible. I'd ask you to burn them but then the smell would be in the air mixed with the scent of smoke. Plus then you'd have nothing to wear, which I don't really mind, but I'm sure Dean would. So we'll get new clothes for you to wear around the bunker and you can keep your old ones for smelly hunting jobs.' The angel rambled as he finished buttoning the shirt and began pulling the pants on.

'OK, fair enough.' Sam said.

'Knock knock love birds.'

The angel and hunter turn and see Dean coming into the room holding a plate with a bowl of Captain Crunch, a burger, and a bag of gummy bears on it.

'The usual for you Cas.' Dean said as he sat the plate down on the bed.

'Thank you Dean, could one of you get me some syrup?' Cas asked as he picked up the cereal and began to munch on it.

'Syrup? That's so-'

'Sam shouldn't be on your way to the kitchen?' Dean said before Sam once again put his foot in his big mouth.

'Right.' Sam said before leaving.

'You seem to really want to keep him out of trouble with me.' Cas commented around a spoon full of cereal.

'I just don't want him in trouble and I don't want you upset. Normally I don't give a damn about that kid's social life, but that's my niece or nephew.' Dean said pointing toward Castiel's belly.

'Sometimes, I forget it, but right now I remember how I found your soul in hell.' Castiel said as he finished his cereal.

'How did you find it?' Dean asked.

'Your soul radiated the need and want of family. The need to protect your family, and through the screaming of tortured souls I heard your soul hum.'

'Cas if this was a movie this would be the part where we kiss.' Dean said after a long pause.

'I have no desire to kiss you.' Castiel said as he picked up the gummy bears.

'Same here man.' Dean smiled.

'OK, here's the syrup.' Sam said as he came back in and handed the syrup to Castiel.

'Thank you Sam.' Cas said as he poured half the bottle into his bag of gummy bears.

Dean and Sam both silently cringed as the angel pulled out a oozing red gummy bear and ate it.

'Do you want some?' Castiel asked as he held one out to Sam.

'Uh…' Sam said awkwardly.

He didn't want one at all! But Cas was sensitive to all forms, and he knew the angel was just trying to please him.

'Sure.' He said with a forced smile as he took the sticky and dripping gummy candy in his hand.

For a second he thought of just not eating the damn thing and carefully telling Cas that he had changed his mind, but when he saw how happy the angel was he knew he couldn't do that.

So, with a deep breath, Sam popped the yellow gummy bears in his mouth.

Dean was literally about to gag when he saw a tiny trail of syrup ooze down his brother's chin.

'Hmm, not that bad.' Sam said as he finally swallowed the candy.

'Are you serious?' Dean asked in shock.

'Yeah, try one.' Sam said before pulling one out for himself and popping it in his mouth.

'You gotta suck off the syrup first before you chew it.' Castiel instructed as Dean grabbed one too.

'If you guys are messing I'm so not helping you guys with breakfast anymore.' Dean grumbled before throwing the syrup covered treat in his mouth.

Sam and Cas looked at him closely as he analyzed the taste of the candy.

'Well?' Sam asked.

'You were right, that was actually awesome, like a little kid's dream candy for a good sugar rush and epic sugar crash.' Dean said before reaching for another one.

'I'm glad you liked them Sam.' Cas said shyly before quickly pecking him on the lips and scurrying out of the room, leaving the bag with Sam.

'Why haven't you asked that cute angel out yet?' Dean asked as he picked up the bag.

'Because I-'

Sam was cut off when Cas walked back in to the room and grabbed his untouched burger and left.

'Because right now, he'd say yes because he needs me. When the baby is here then I'll ask him when he had a solid state of mind.' Sam explained.

'So, you're gonna have a kid with your…not boyfriend?'


End file.
